The Ring
by polarbrr97
Summary: Ed and Winry fall in love and are about to be married. But first, Winry breaks an important promise. Will her baby be OK? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The heart things mean that the point of view is being switched. Oh and this is my first EdxWinry Fanfict so please review and forgive any boring or uninteresting parts.**

I look up from a book I've been reading about auto mail to see Ed standing in the doorway.

"Um, Winry, I kind of need my auto mail fixed again," he says in an afraid-to-be-hit-in-the-head-with-a-wrench kind of way. Well he should be afraid. I clobber him in the head with a wrench I find lying beside me (because it 'just happened' to be there) before assessing the damage.

"Easy enough to repair," I say with a smirk and get to work. On his way out, I wave and apologize for hitting him in the head with a wrench. It's the first time I've done this. Apologized, not hit him with a wrench. I realize something. Maybe I have a teeny, tiny crush on Ed.

_Two months later……_

The crush seems to have exploded majorly. Seeing as how Ed's teeth are practically pressed up against mine and I feel his tongue brushing against my lip. Seeing as how he's sitting in bed beside me (_**my **_bed none the less), my hand in his. Seeing as how there's a glittery ring with _marry me Winry _engraved in it. A lot has happened in the past two months.

"So, I see a lot has happened between you and Brother in the past two months," Al says, stating the obvious.

"Yep. You see, on a Friday night a few weeks ago, Ed and I had already been on our 2nd date, so he-,"

"Do I want to hear the rest of this?"

"Oh relax Al. It's not bad. Ed proposed to me."

"Oh. Phew." Al says, wiping his forehead.

Ed and I plan our wedding. Weeks pass and the final preparations are about to be made. One night, Ed speaks to me about the purity ring I have on my finger.

"You know, maybe since we're about to be married, you should take that off," he says.

"No, I can't. Not until we're officially married."

"Why are you so stubborn about it? Nothing bad will happen if you break the promise. The worst it that you could get pregnant, and we are about to be married anyways."

"My parents left me this Ed. I made a promise to not just God, but them. They're dead and who knows what the dead do to major-promise breakers. They could drag me to Hell as far as I know."

"I'd stop them before they got a chance to hurt them." Ed's tanned six-pack is in perfect view. He leans toward me and after a moment of intense kissing, he removes his PJ bottoms.

"Ed, no! What the FUCK are you doing?!" I shriek.

"Oh c'mon Win. We'll be married in a couple weeks or most likely less. I don't care about the promise. Do you know you technically have kept it all this time?"

"But the ring…"

"Screw the ring!"

"I might not be ready."

"Just once. Once before. Please." He says and then tenderly kisses my neck. I tear off the ring and place it on the nightstand before taking off my PJs.

The next week, I race to the bathroom. I have a fever and I can't stop freaking puking. Ed picked up one of those pregnancy test thingies at the drugstore and it said I was…

"What the… ED C'MERE I THINK I'M FREAKING PREGNANT!"

"Winry, OMG you might be pregnant! I gotta go text all my BFFs."

"Oh God."

"What?"

"I think I might be pregnant with a gay guy's child."

"Oh haha. Very funny. You _are _joking though. Right? RIGHT?!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ok, good," Ed says before kissing my cheek before heading out of the room.

33333333333333

I woke up to find Winry passed out on the floor. I immediately rush to her side. She wakes up quickly.

"It must be a side effect to the pregnancy," she says. I remember Al taught me that when he was studying for one of his exams at med school. The passing out seemed typical enough so I lifted Winry up into the bed and went to make her breakfast. Before I leave the room, Winry mutters something about strange nightmares and weird pains.

"Maybe we shouldn't have before we married Ed. Strange things have been happening to me. The ring, oh the ring, maybe I shouldn't have taken it off."

"I said screw the ring! Now shush and get some rest and I'll bring some food up."

"Oh, ok then," Winry says meekly. I regret leaving her for a second, but decide I'd rather leave her alone to make breakfast than to be with her 24/7 while she starves to death. Sometimes, I think to myself, maybe I shouldn't have pressured Winry. But once the long nine months is over, it'll all be totally worth it. Right? Aw, who am I kidding? If this goes bad, then Win will never, ever forgive me. This time, I know I deserve a wrench to the head.

**The next chapter will be coming sooner than soon. Is the ring haunted? Maybe, maybe not. Will Ed go insane? Yes, probably yes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed how the point of view will be switched 'cause the heart things didn't work out. Boohoo. :````````( But anyways, the x's and o's now mean that the point of view will be switched. And now I present The Ring, Chapter 2.**

I've been pregnant for about 3 months now. The strangest things have been happening. All Ed says is "Screw the ring. It's all typical," and blah, blah, blah. I hate it. All I want is for him to be more encouraging.

One morning, I woke up to find weird scratches on the wall that hadn't been there the night before. After closer investigation, they looked like claw marks. They were blood red and you'd think they'd be easy to spot if they'd been there all this time. I shrug and turn out the light. Before I completely leave the room though, I spot an eerie green glow coming from the same exact spot as the marks. _**That **_I would've noticed any day. I called out for Ed.

"EDWARD! GET THE HELL IN HERE WE HAVE ISSUES WITH THE WALL!"

"What do you mean issues with the wa-, WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THAT GREEN GLOW COMING FROM?!"

"It could've just been that when we last watched one of Al's kittens, it got into your red, glow-in-the-dark, paint," I say sarcastically with a tight smirk on my face.

"Nah, that couldn't be it. When you turn off the lights, the marks aren't there. It may've been my invisible ink," Ed says, still not realizing my sarcasm.

"Yeah, right, invisible ink. I mean Ed, seriously, there were red marks here a minute ago."

"Win, I think you may have been hallucinating. Now go eat something befo-,"

"But Ed, just listen to m-,"

"_**Now**_ Winry."

"Edward, give me a chance to say something."

"Who the hell cares about stupid damn marks on the wall. I'll clean them off now go get something to eat before you go insane."

"I'm telling you Ed-."

"I don't want to hear it. Screw the damn ring."

"Whatever Ed."

I pull on a coat and sit outside on the stoop. Ed walks out a minute later. He sits down and puts his arm around me.

"I really think you should see a shrink or something, honey. Please. I hate to see you like this."

"I'll consider it. But no promises the nightmares will go away."

"Winry, I'll scare the damn things away myself if I have to."

"So, you think the ring could be haunted too?"

"No, but I just want you to not be scared of the world anymore." I nod and rest my head on Ed's shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a week of therapy, Winry starts to get better. I hope this is permanent. But now, Winry has been having strange pains that won't go away. Maybe she is right. There has been strange blood marks on the floor and one night I could've sworn there was something, just something, pacing outside the house. I found tracks the next day. This sort of thing doesn't just happen. I feel really bad about pressuring Winry. So I looked up a solution on the internet.

"The only way to cure this is to burn said haunted object."

Seeing as how Winry's (dead) parents gave this ring to her, I really don't think she'll let me burn it.

**Maybe Ed **_**will **_**go insane for sure. I hope so. That kind of stuff is funny to watch. Thanks for all the fans out there!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This chapter of my story may cause**

**Pain Nausea**

**Discomfort Insaneness**

**Muscle spasms Stupidity**

**Swelling**

**If any of these symptoms persist, please see a doctor and stop complaining to me about it. Now, on with our feature presentation…**

"Win, we gotta burn the ring."

"No Ed. My parents gave me that."

"Please. It's what is causing all of this," I say with pleading eyes.

"Ed, there has to be some other way."

"So you want your baby to be stillborn or for you to have a miscarriage?"

"Edward, I said the ring's haunted, not homicidal."

"Yes, but most haunted things _could _be homicidal."

"Key word: _could_."

"Fine. But if little Emilia is stillborn, we are trying again."

"Fine with me."

"On one condition…"

"What is that condi-?"

"We burn the ring first."

"NO Ed. We could sell it."

"That just goes to show how heartless you are."

"ME? Heartless? You're the one who got me into this in the first place."

"Yeah, well you could've bashed me in the head with your alarm clock. I have a friend named Liz who did that, and it worked."

"Why don't you go and burn all of Liz's rings then if she's so great. And then give her _this _one." Winry tears off our wedding ring and then practically shoved the engagement ring down my throat. She storms upstairs, and soon, she returns with a duffel bag.

"Where the he-?"

"I'm going to live with Roy and Riza for a little while. I'll be back when you finally come to your senses."

"Win, get back in here. Don't walk out on me!"

She hops in her tiny car and speeds off. I hope she gets a speeding ticket.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that night, Riza prepares dinner while Roy and I talk.

"Wow. You finally walked out on that little bastard."

"Ed's not a bastard, he's just nuts."

"Yeah, really small ones," said Roy, who really isn't very good at trying to be funny.

Riza tries to console me.

"Sweetie, you have to just learn from me. Every time Roy messes up, he gets shot. Simple. How do you think he got that eyepatch?" I shrug and nod at the same time. I guess that's called a nug. Well, at least she probably tried harder than Roy.

Later that night, I hear something outside the house, pacing almost. Maybe Ed's come to apologize. Then, the door creaks open. My pulse races fast, like it does when I'm scared.

"It has to be either Ed, or the wind," I say to myself to calm down. I hear a single last creak, and then silence. I feel a strange heat rush overcome me. I see a little girl in the doorframe, with curly black hair tied with a ruby red bow. She comes closer, brushes a strand of hair behind my ear and then I'm…

I'm racing downstairs, the mystery girl following me. I pass the kitchen and she vanishes. She soon reappears in front of me, holding a steak knife. All the places I have walked on are covered in blood.

"This is what _really _happens to the people who break promises to the dead," the girl says in a bittersweet voice. I run to my duffel bag and find the ring. I immediately start a fire in the fire place. After a minute or so, I make sure the fire is at it's strongest and prepare to toss the ring into the fire. Then, the fire all of a sudden envelopes the mantle and anything surrounding it. I walk (crab style) backwards into what I thought was a really sharp point in the wall. It was actually the knife. I throw the ring with whatever strength I have left into the fire. The girl seems to bleed down to the ground and vanish. I've defeated it. I've defeated the devil. A pool of blood surrounds me and I hear footsteps on the stairs. I see a glimpse of Roy's bunny slippers and I black out.


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, the conclusion to the exciting EdxWinry series (my first). Without further ado, here's Chapter 4 of The Ring.**

I feel as if I'm in heaven. I hear my mom's sweet, angelic call and I look over and see her, holding a girl similar to the devil one, only here was heaven, and the girl had tiny blonde ringlets tied in a royal purple bow.

"Mom? I'm with you again. Where's dad?"

"Sweetie, sorry to tell you this but, you're not dead. I'm a simple hallucination."

"So that girl, the one who landed me here, was just a hallucination?"

"No. She's what they call the devil in disguise. It makes people sound insane. But they're not, because they tell the truth. People usually send them away to the mental institution and then, once they're helpless and alone in a straitjacket, she kills them. It can happen to anyone. Sorry I gave you a cursed ring, that you had to burn. Let's call this my official parting gift. I love you." She kisses my forehead and for a minute, I feel like nothing bad has happened. The stress had been relieved. My mom cooed my name over and over again…

"Winry, Winry, oh Winry…"

I'm in the hospital. My eyes flash open. Ed is standing beside me. Al is reading a medical magazine**. **Roy and Riza are in the waiting room. There are weird wires on my head. There's an uncomfortable IV in my arm.

"Winry? Oh Al, she's awake!" Ed exclaims.

"The ring. I burned it. You were right. It worked. I haven't had a nightmare in a while."

"You've been out for a while too. It's been about 26 hours." 26 hours? I guess it's about 2 in the morning then. I remember the clock striking midnight and it wouldn't stop buzzing (until I blacked out of course).

"My baby, is my baby ok?"

"Yes. She's still growing happily inside you."

"Nice description," I say to Ed.

I get discharged a few days later and before I know it,** the day** is here.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Winry has kept me up all night with her stirring. She can't seem to stay still. Then she wakes up and tells me to get the other duffel.

"Ed! I think I'm in God damn labor! Grab the bag and carry me please!"

"Win, this bag's as heavy as hell."

"Well, run, no, sprint it out to the car and then come back and carry me. NOW!"

I do as she says and get to the hospital within 20 minutes. The doctor tells me I can take a nap. The baby won't start coming for another few hours.

I wake up to Winry screaming the loudest she's ever screamed. The doctor rushes in and immediately sets up all of his tools. Then he says the unexpected:

"Ed, do you and your brother both have medical degrees?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ed, I need your help. Help me anisthesiate Winry. We need an emergency operation. If we go through with normal child birth, she'll have way too much bleeding and we know we won't be able to stop it. She'll die if we don't do this." I nod and place a mask over Winry's face. She grips my hand freakishly hard (like 50 times her usual death grip) as we wheel her into the operation room. Her eyes flutter and soon, she's only half awake. She still knows what's going on, but she isn't aware of too much.

Emilia Aroha Elric was born on February 14 at 1:02 a.m.

We chose her middle name because it means love. That'll probably be her nickname since she was born on Valentine's Day.

The next year, on Aroha's 1st birthday, Winry says something to me later that night.

"We missed getting to do it last year Ed."

"So, you want to try for another bouncing baby girl?"

"Or boy."

"So, do you want to?"

"Let's go for it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The day Amanda Marie Valerie Elric was born, I felt as if I could see my parents' faces shining down on me. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I broke that promise. Emilia is so cute and I love her. She was born on Valentine's Day, so I don't think much bad could come out of a girl born on a day full of love. I hope the same goes for little Amanda.

**I chose Aroha for the girl's middle name because it means love. Hope you **_**loved **_**my story. This is my first, BTW. Enjoy any others I write and to all you other aspiring Fan Fiction writers, good luck! =) Ps: Stay tuned for other stories!**


End file.
